sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ashley Johnson
| birth_place = Camarillo, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer | years_active = 1990–present | website = }} Ashley Suzanne Johnson (born August 9, 1983) is an American actress, voice actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Chrissie Seaver in Growing Pains, Ellie in The Last of Us, Annie Warbucks in Annie: A Royal Adventure!, Alex Marshall in What Women Want, Terra in Teen Titans and its spin-off Teen Titans Go!, Gwen Tennyson in the ''Ben 10'' franchise and Gretchen Priscilla Grundler in Disney's Recess. She currently stars in the NBC drama Blindspot as FBI forensic specialist Patterson, and is a recurring cast member of Geek and Sundry's show Critical Role. In 2013 and 2014 she won BAFTA Awards for her performances as Ellie in The Last of Us and The Last of Us: Left Behind. Early life Johnson was born in Camarillo, California, the youngest child of Nancy Spruiell Johnson, an independent film producer, and Clifford Johnson, the captain of an exploration ship. Her father died in July 2000 from Hepatitis C and cancer.Jonny Lang: Finding Peace in Amazing Grace She is of Norwegian,Cf. among others the death announcement for Ingvald Taft in Nordisk Tidende 26 December 1957, in which one of his grandsons, Clifford Johnson, was mentioned, as well as Nordisk Tidende 11 December 1941 (marriage of Clifford's parents Reuben Johnson and Evelyn Taft) and Nordisk Tidende 5 January 1950 (which among others tells that Ingvald Taft originally came from Arendal, Norway, while his late wife (Victoria Kristensen), came from Vanse outside Farsund, Norway). See also Victoria's christening in Vest-Agder county, Vanse in Vanse, Parish register (official) no. A 12 (1879-1903), Born and baptised 1887, Page 84, no. 20, cf. Victoria's petition for naturalization of 22 September 1922, Ancestry.com. New York, State and Federal Naturalization Records, 1794-1940. Swedish, Danish, Irish, Scottish, and Native American descent. When she was nine days old, her father got a new job and the family moved to Franklin, Michigan. Johnson graduated from high school at 15. Career Johnson's career began at age six, when she played the role of Chrissy Seaver on the sitcom Growing Pains from 1990 to 1992. The character's age was accelerated from a toddler between seasons for plotting purposes. By the time she was 12, Johnson had been in the casts of eight TV series. She later reprised her role as Chrissy in The Growing Pains Movie and Growing Pains: Return of the Seavers. In the one season series Phenom (1993–94), she played the mischievous younger sister of a rising teenage tennis star. Johnson appeared in the 1994 sitcom All-American Girl, which also lasted for only one season. She played DJ's overbearing girlfriend Lisa in the 1995 Roseanne episode "The Blaming of the Shrew", and played Alex Marshal, the daughter of Mel Gibson's character, in the 2000 comedy What Women Want. In 2008, she became a regular on the drama Dirt as Sharlee Cates. In 2009, Johnson appeared in "Omega", the season one finale of Joss Whedon's Dollhouse. In 2012, she appeared in The Avengers (also directed by Whedon) as a waitress who is saved by Captain America (Chris Evans). She was intended to appear in future Captain America films as his newest love interest (given that a brief scene in the film was implied), but that plan was shelved and instead, actress Emily VanCamp took over as Sharon Carter for the next two films. Although her role was minor, the Blu-ray edition of The Avengers contains some deleted scenes that expand her role in the movie and further her interactions with Captain America. As a voice actress, she played Sean on the cartoon movie The First Snow of Winter in the US version in 1998, Gretchen Grundler on the Walt Disney TV animated series Recess, Terra in the Teen Titans animated series during the show's second and fifth season, Jinmay on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and Gwen Tennyson on Ben 10: Alien Force and in future variations of the Ben 10 franchise. Four of her roles have love interests who are voiced by Greg Cipes (Chiro in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Kevin in Ben 10, Beast Boy in Teen Titans, and Michelangelo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). She co-starred in the PlayStation exclusive The Last of Us as the character Ellie, which was released to critical acclaim and commercial success. She subsequently won a video game BAFTA for Best Performer and a VGX Award for Best Voice Actress for her role in the game. On March 12, 2015, Johnson won another BAFTA for Best Performer for the same role in the game's downloadable content, The Last of Us: Left Behind. Johnson appears in several Geek & Sundry shows, including playing occult specialist Morgan on the web series Spooked on Hulu, playing Alhambra and Dead of Winter on the board gaming web series TableTop, and playing Pike Trickfoot/Yasha in the Geek and Sundry series Critical Role. As of 2015, she plays FBI forensic specialist Patterson in the NBC drama series Blindspot. In 2015, Ashley Johnson was the voice actress of a main character in Minecraft: Storymode by TellTale and Mojang, Petra the Warrior. Personal life Johnson studied violin and piano at the International School of Music; she also plays guitar and cello. When not acting or studying music, Johnson co-runs the photography company Infinity Pictures with her friend, production assistant Mila Shah. Johnson's older brother Chris worked on the television show The District. Her older sister Haylie Johnson is best known for her role as Haylie on Kids Incorporated. Haylie is married to Jonny Lang.Jonny Lang: No looking back for blues guitarist Johnson has been in a relationship since 2012 with Brian Wayne Foster, an American writer, poet and singer. Filmography Film Television Video games Web series References External links * * Category:1983 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from California Category:Actresses from Michigan Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Living people Category:People from Franklin, Michigan Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:People from Camarillo, California